Taboo
by Telarana
Summary: The Slytherin knew that he really shouldn’t have even started this out here, exposed in the hallway...but kissing Harry like this, out in the open, when there was a safer place right beside them somehow made it all the more enticing, forbidden, and taboo.
1. I

_Author's Note_: This is a dared fic, but it turned out very well. It was meant to be a oneshot, but then I got dared to do a fic on the same ship and I simply decided to wrap this up and make it a three chapter fic. Enjoy! (And remember to review please)

----------------------------

Two feet traced the same path in front of a wall, exactly three times back and forth, while their owner thought hard about what he wanted. Afterwards, the boy walked up to the wall, already reaching his hand out for a knob that wasn't there. The boy stared in irritation at the non-existent door.

_Why isn't it working?_ he thought to himself angrily.

Draco Malfoy repeated the process that he had done before, trying not to let his mind be muddled by his anger and concentrating hard on what he wanted to appear. It was after curfew, and as such, he really didn't want to get caught by Filch, the squib who thought he owned the castle, or his good-for-nothing cat, Mrs. Norris.

As Draco once again approached the wall where the Room of Requirement should appear, a door opened right in front of him and none other than Harry Potter stepped out. They stared at each other in shock: one boy with messy brown hair, green emerald eyes hidden behind large round glasses, and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead that would never disappear, the other a boy with blonde hair that never had a strand out of place and piercing grey eyes, who currently had his customary Slytherin smirk wiped off his face and was staring at the other boy in surprise.

"Harry?" Draco finally managed to spit out, breaking the silence between them.

"What did you just call me, Malfoy?" Harry seethed, the last word coming out of his mouth like venom. His show of disgust and anger however, was destroyed by the tentative step back that he took. Draco smiled, knowing exactly what had caused it.

"Still thinking about that kiss, Potter?" he smirked.

The Gryffindor's face contorted in anger and denial. "Is that what you came all the way up here to talk to me about? That stupid kiss?" the boy glared. Earlier that week, Draco had cornered him and kissed him, not to confess his feelings, but rather to catch him off guard. And it had worked. It had also given Draco a strange power over Harry that he had never had before. And he rather enjoyed it.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't think so highly of yourself, Potter," he drawled. "I didn't even know that you were here. I was simply trying to use the room, just as I suspect you were."

Harry was silent for a moment, staring at Draco, before he quickly tried to slip past him into the hallway. But he didn't do it swiftly enough.

"Not so fast," the Slytherin said smoothly, grabbing the other boy by the neck and forcing him against the wall.

"Let go of me, Malfoy," Harry breathed, more visibly scared now. Draco could feel him trembling beneath his hand, his green eyes looking hesitantly at the other student, unsure of what he might do.

Draco decided to take advantage of the opportunity, leaning in closer to his archenemy and pressing his lips onto Harry's in a hard kiss. The boy didn't try and stop him; contrarily, he fell limp, allowing Draco to kiss him without any more resistance. Sensing that Harry wasn't going to fight back this time, Draco kissed him deeper and then he started on his neck.

The Slytherin knew that he really shouldn't have even started this out here, exposed in the hallway. The Room of Requirement was right beside them, a safe haven that they could have retreated to. But he didn't stop. Kissing Harry like this, out in the open, when there was a safer place right beside them somehow made it all the more enticing, forbidden, and taboo.

Draco's lips traced a path down his neck and made their way back up to Harry's ear.

"Stop," he heard Harry whisper, with no conviction in his voice and a lot of something that Draco suspected was desire.

He grinned against the boy's ear, half nibbling, half whispering back, "Not until you confess that you're enjoying this." He felt Harry stubbornly shake his head beneath him and took it as an invitation to do more.

He kissed Harry again, this time his tongue finding its way into the pinned boy's mouth. Draco felt him relax further beneath him and his hands moved to clutch Draco's shirt. Aware that they could be caught at any time, the rest happened much faster than Draco would have liked. The hot and heavy kisses down his enemy's neck, the soft moans that escaped from Harry's lips, and the feel of his bare skin as Draco's hands moved underneath his shirt.

His hands found their way to the Harry's zipper. "Are you sure that you don't want me to stop?" he teased, stoking the crease in the other boy's jeans and feeling his excitement.

"No," the Gryffindor said weakly, staring at him in both hesistation and desire. Soon, Draco's lips were back on his.

Harry sank down to the ground, trying to recollect himself and probably organize the thoughts that were running through his head. Draco smoothed his hair back, trying to get it to its previously perfect state and smirked down at him.

"I own you, Potter," he informed him smugly.

"Harry," Harry corrected him. "Call me Harry."

Draco looked at him, stunned out of his grooming ritual. Sure, he had thought of calling Harry by his first name before; plenty of times in fact. Ever since his strange yearning for the boy had started, he had become more familiar with him, if only in his own head. That was the reason that "Harry" had slipped from his mouth earlier when he saw him, instead of the customary "Potter".

"Now what do we do?" Harry asked him, pulling himself up off the ground.

_Indeed what do we do?_ Draco wondered to himself. Though he had often fantasized up to this point many times, he had never thought about what happened after. So he said the only thing that was logical and the only thing that made sense.

"What do you mean what do we do, Harry? You're Harry Potter and I am Draco Malfoy," he informed him coldly. "This is the end. There is no future for us."

Harry opened his mouth angrily, probably about to refute him or start an argument, and then he closed it again. He looked at Draco with something like a mixture of disappointment, confusion, and disgust on his face, then he turned and walked away in the direction of what Draco assumed led to the Gryffindor common room.

The Slytherin boy was left standing in front of the wall that opened up to the hidden Room of Requirement, exactly as he had been when Harry had appeared in front of him earlier. He had lied to him. The truth was that he wanted a future with Harry very much, but their destinies were different. That much was a fact.Draco turned and headed back to the Slytherin common room himself, forgetting the entire reason why he wanted to use the Room of Requirement in the first place. His mind was telling him that what he did was the best, smartest and most sane thing that he could ever do. To leave his silly infatuation with The-Boy-Who-Lived alone.

But every other part of him was telling him something else entirely.


	2. II

**II.**

"Malfoy, Potter."

Draco's head snapped up as he stared disbelievingly at Snape. If there was ever a day that he didn't want to be paired with a Gryffindor, and especially Harry Potter of all the Gryffindors, it was today. He had been dismayed when he had found out that his first class after lunch was Potions, in fact Double Potions, with the Gryffindors. It would mean that he would have to be in the same vicinity as Harry, working across the room from him, for double the time that they normally would have to. But Draco could deal with it. It didn't necessarily require him to look at Harry or even talk to him. He could just ignore him and do his own work.

But now that they had to pair together…

He glanced back over at the Gryffindor, who still hadn't moved from his seat and seemed to be frozen in place. Looking away, Draco slowly rearranged his desk area, playing for more time in which he could avoid the other boy's presence. He pushed all of his ingredients to one side of the table, cleaning off the other side for Potter in the process, and shifted his books off of the empty seat that he had immediately taken advantage of when he had found out that his normal Potions partner was in the Hospital Wing. Finally, he could do no more, and sat, waiting.

On cue, Harry stalked over to his table, bringing all of his supplies and refusing to meet the Slytherin's eyes.

"Hey Harry," he said, attempting to let his normal confidence shine through his awkwardness at Harry's presence next to him.

"Malfoy," the other boy grunted briefly, still not meeting Draco's gaze and resolutely starting to grind his beetle eyes into a fine powder.

Draco blinked, taken aback by the use of his last name and the aloofness that he heard in Harry's voice. Hadn't they agreed last night that they would be on a first name basis? Angry now, Draco started to chop up his own materials into pieces that could actually be used for potions making. If Harry wanted to try and ignore him, he could do the same back to him.

He tipped his now thoroughly chopped substance to the cauldron and reached his hand out to grab one of the eggs that they would be using for the experiment. However, instead of touching the hard shell of a newt's egg, Draco found his palm on top of smooth skin, marred in a few places by scars that still weren't completely healed. He looked up in surprise as Harry jerked his hand out from underneath his partner's like he had just been electrocuted. Their eyes met for a few milliseconds before Harry once again lowered them to concentrate steadfastly on his work. But in those few milliseconds, he saw hurt and anger concealed in them.

Draco looked at him a few more moments, trying to invoke a response, but his partner gave him no further reaction and had returned to adamantly ignoring him as before. Irritated once again, the Slytherin resumed his preparations.

The pair worked in stubborn and awkward silence until the end of the period was over, when Harry quickly rammed his materials into his bag and rushed out of the classroom, leaving the other boy to clean up their area. He hurriedly tidied his workspace, collected a small sample of the potion that they had made and submitted it to Snape, before rushing out of the room himself. Draco cursed as he looked around and didn't see Harry Potter and his friends anywhere, and no sign of where they had gone.

"What's wrong?" asked the familiar and clueless voice of one of his lackeys behind him.

"Nothing that you should worry about," he snapped at Crabbe, turning around to give him an icy glare. "I highly doubt that you would be able to understand anyway, Crabbe." And with that last sentence, Draco turned sharply on his heel and strode in the opposite direction, heading to his next class with his lackeys close behind him.

Dinner was a raucous affair as usual. He found himself surrounded by the Gryffindors' infectious mirth and laughter, their talk drowning out all the other houses as it always did. Listening to talk of quidditch and enjoying the savory food that was on his plate, Harry found it easy to ignore all of the other thoughts that had been taking over his mind that day. Or at least it was easy until a hand grabbed his shoulder.

Harry spun around and saw none other than the source of his scrambled thoughts, the person who he had been trying to avoid, Draco Malfoy. He had no idea what the boy was doing at the Gryffindor table, especially alone; the only other times that he had ventured over he had had his Slytherin bodyguards framed on either side of him, as if stuck there by glue. Before he could wonder any further about what Draco was doing there, the other boy spoke.

"We need to talk, Potter," the boy said quietly and curtly.

He opened his mouth to reply—

"What do you need to talk about with him, Malfoy?" came the belligerent and always-ready-to-fight-Malfoy voice of Ronald Weasley.

Harry looked at his friend, about to tell him it was alright, when he was once again interrupted.

"Get out of this, Weasel. And you as well Granger," who Harry saw had just opened her mouth to say something as well. "I think that Potter can make decisions without you."

And with those words, three pairs of eyes were suddenly on Harry, looking at him expectantly. Feeling awkward under all of their gazes, he turned to his two friends, "It's fine. I'll talk with him."

He quickly stood up, feeling Ron's puzzled eyes and Hermione's calculate ones following him as he left the Great Hall, close behind Draco. The blonde didn't turn around and didn't attempt to talk to him, but simply led him through a maze of the many corridors that Hogwarts contained within its walls. Finally Harry planted his feet on the ground and crossed his arms, speaking to his enemy's back.

"Stop, Malfoy. Where are you taking me?"

The Slytherin stopped, still silent and now unmoving. In a quick flash of motion, he spun around and crossed the distance between them, his cool grey eyes flashing in rarely seen anger.

"What is wrong with you? I thought I explicitly made it clear that you needn't expect anything more than what happened last night to ever happen again!" he said angrily, Harry's actions that morning still clearly on his mind.

"Oh really?" the Gryffindor pounced on his question, getting angry himself now, "You made it explicitly clear by kissing me, not once, but twice and then…doing all those things that we did last night and making me feel the way I do now and then running away like a coward? That's your version of making things clear?"

He glared at him as he continued, "Well you got what you wanted, Draco. But now you've left me pining over you while you can just go off and enjoy your life? Why can't it be what I want for a change?"

The two boys stared at each other, angry and silent. Harry got a sudden urge to act on his words and crossed the remaining distance between them, pushing Draco against the wall, and holding him there by the shoulders. He pressed his lips to the other boy's, reminiscent of the previous night, and gave him a fierce kiss. It wasn't a kiss of passion; it was simply a kiss to enforce the power that he seemed to never have when Draco was around, and the urgency of his need for more. For more power, for more control, for more Draco.

However, the kiss was cut short when the blonde shoved him off, not hard enough to make him fall to the ground, but hard enough to force him back a couple of steps.

"Why don't you get this through your thick skull, Harry," the other boy spit at him, "You are the hero of the wizarding world. The one who is destined to defeat the Dark Lord. I am the son of a Death Eater, from a long line of pureblooded dark wizards. It is my destiny to serve the Dark Lord. There's no way that there can be anything between us. Nothing at all."

Harry stared at him, "You're wrong, Draco. Your destiny is what you make it. You could," he bit his lip, hesitating, and then decided to simply say it, "You could stay here…with me," he finished quietly.

Draco stood there, simply staring at him. Harry guessed that he was considering what he said, taking it all in. He hoped that he would say yes, guessed that he would say—

"Stay here with you? And your mudblood and mudblood-loving friends?" the other boy shook his head in disgust and disbelief. "That's not who I am."

The brown haired boy's eyebrows snapped together in a confused frown. "That's not who you are? How do you even know who you are? Your father has you brainwashed to—"Before he could finish his sentence a manicured hand closed around his throat.

"Don't ever talk about my father, Potter," Draco snapped at him, new anger carved into his eyes like daggers. His hands still on the other boy's throat, Draco shoved him, making him fall hard to the ground and scattering his glasses across the floor. Harry hurriedly searched for his glasses, already hearing loud footsteps walking away from him and half wanting to apologize for his words. But when he finally found them and stuck them on his face, the hallway was empty and silent, as if their conversation had never taken place at all.


	3. III

**III.**

Echoes of angry footsteps bounced off the walls around him, vibrating into Draco's head, as if mocking the current battle going on inside of him between the disturbing desires that he was feeling and his long time dream of becoming everything that his father wanted him to be.

Harry Potter was…entirely new and entirely frightening. When he had developed a crush on Harry almost a year ago, he told himself that he shouldn't be noticing all the things that he noticed or having the feelings that he did for him. He shouldn't have been turned on in the way that he was whenever he saw Harry's eyes dissolve into fiery anger when he and Harry were fighting. They were enemies and supposed to hate each other for life.

But after a while Draco had given up on controlling his feelings for Harry, or the thoughts that swirled through his mind every time he saw the boy. And besides, once the fear of what was happening to him passed, the thoughts were enjoyable—no more than enjoyable—thrilling and hot. Even acting on his thoughts—kissing Harry without regard—wasn't too bad. However, now that Harry had reciprocated and desired him back…Harry Potter had become entirely threatening.

Harry threatened every possible future that Draco could expect to obtain for himself. He also threatened all of Draco's relations with important members of the wizarding world, whether pureblooded or simply extremely influential. But the thing that was most threatening about Harry was the fact that a relationship with him, even a fling, would drive his father over the edge if he ever found out. Lucius Malfoy would do something far worse than Avada Kedavra his son, possibly even something worse than if the Dark Lord found out. No, Draco corrected himself. There would be no "if" about it. The Dark Lord _would_ find out. If he continued with Harry, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would take it as a betrayal and would set out to murder him as an enemy. But at least if that occurred, he'd mercifully be dead before his father could even think up a suitable punishment for him.

Draco's feet shuffled along, starting to drag along the ground slower and slower until they finally came to a stop, refusing to move at all.

"Harry," the word escaped from his thoughts in a breath, twisting itself into the air around him. It was the word that was smothering him, suppressing his every rational thought and condemning him to a terrible choice. Whatever decision he made, there would be horrible consequences.

He glanced around and then listened briefly, pausing for an entire minute before he was sure that no one was around. His current uncertainty and angst were just as foreign to him as the anger that had come out less than an hour ago, and it severely unnerved him. He knew that he had power over Harry, but admittedly, Harry had power over him as well. He was the only person to ever make Draco feel these things, and he wasn't completely sure if he liked it yet.

He consciously flexed his hands and dropped them at his sides. Then he exhaled heavily and slowly, finally about to release all of his emotions out of their pent up state and let himself feel them.

"Harry…" Draco uttered deliberately but softly, allowing all of his foreign and overwhelming emotions to flow over him. A shiver made its way down his spine, connecting with every part of him as he remembered what Harry felt like, how he smelled, and how he had tasted. Draco's mind went through all of the delicious sensations that he had felt the night before, and he finally admitted to himself that reciprocation felt good.

Draco opened his eyes. His decision was made.

"Harry!" two voices yelled in unison, their owners running towards the sitting boy in alarm, approaching him from behind.

"Harry, we've been looking all over for you!" Hermione said, panting as she walked around to face his front.

"Yeah mate," agreed Ron, also panting, "What happened?"

Harry didn't respond. He simply continued to sit in the position that he had adopted approximately an hour ago, staring blankly at the floor in front of him. He didn't say anything. His lips felt as frozen as his body over the latest development. He could hardly think anything, his mind simply focusing on one thought and none other: _he rejected me_.

It was a strange turn of events and Harry didn't understand any of it. Draco had come on to him, not the other way around. He had been upset over Harry's ignoring him in class earlier, but then had walked away from him yet again. Maybe Harry shouldn't have brought up his father, but in truth he thought that it was the only thing that was holding Draco back. Maybe some ties couldn't be broken after all.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Hermione, bending down to peer at his face.

"Did Malfoy do something to you?" Ron questioned loudly, angrily searching the hallway as if the Slytherin would suddenly appear out of thin air.

Harry couldn't help but smile wryly at the double meaning that the words held, but he didn't have the strength to shake his head "no". Instead, he slowly got to his feet and rubbed his legs, forcing circulation back into them from their cramped position. Hermione stood up with him, her arms held out as if she were afraid that he would suddenly topple over.

"I'm fine," he told them and then silently walked back to the Gryffindor Tower, his friends observing him and exchanging worried and puzzled looks with each other behind his back. Harry muttered the new password to the Fat Lady and stepped through the portrait as it opened. He was looking forward to jumping into his bed and going to sleep, forgetting the mess altogether. Hermione and Ron wished him goodnight, planning to stay in the common room and no doubt discuss what could possibly be wrong with their friend, Harry Potter.

He walked up the stairs to the boy's dormitory, pushing the door to his room open and looking at his bed in relief. It looked warm, comfy and inviting, exactly what he needed at the moment. Without even bothering to take off his schoolrobes, Harry threw himself onto the bed; it was as warm and soft as it had looked, but somehow its comfort was destroyed. In fact, it felt more….prickly?

Harry quickly sat up, rubbing his back and twisting around to see what he had been lying on. On the bed, directly underneath where his back had been, there was a rose. It was either dyed or spelled a bright green and it still had small nubs on its freshly cut stem where sharp thorns had once been. The flower was lying on top of a piece of parchment. Harry picked it up and read, _"Meet me at the Astronomy Tower at midnight."_ He flipped it over, wondering if there was more, but found nothing. No signature, no sender, nothing.

But there was no doubt who it was from. The rose that had come with it was colored the same green of the Slytherin house and the parchment was very high quality. Only a person from a rich family could afford to spend money on such high quality paper for school. Harry glared at the piece of parchment, all thoughts of sleep aside. What could Draco want? And why was he still trying to contact him? Hadn't he just made it clear that he wanted nothing to do with him?

Harry decided that Draco must want nothing other than a snogging session. Everyone knew that that was what the Astronomy Tower was for, other than using it for Astronomy lessons. Students often crept out of bed to go there and meet with their girlfriend or boyfriend to make out under the stars; it provided the perfect atmosphere to do so.

Harry crumbled the note up and tossed it to the floor, watching it bounce its way under Ron's bed. He wasn't about to be made a fool of, and he didn't want to play into Draco's game. If the other boy wanted to snog, he could find someone else to do it with.

His legs climbed the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, not entirely moving only on their own accord. Eventually curiosity had gotten the better of him. Harry had tried to go to sleep, bundling himself up in his covers and attempting to drown out the thoughts of the day, but somehow he hadn't been able to. The green rose placed on his nightstand stood out like a beacon in the corner of his eye, and his mind kept wandering back to Draco's note, wondering why he had sent it and what he wanted. Later his roommates had come in, throwing themselves into their beds and beginning to snore as sleep took hold of them. But still, Harry's thoughts had kept him awake until he couldn't take it anymore.

So he had crept out of the room and out of the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the sleeping bodies of the students who had fallen asleep there. He was late; it was about fifteen minutes after midnight. But Harry wasn't stressed about it. After all, he had almost not come at all.

When he arrived at the top of the Astronomy Tower, Draco was there, waiting for him. The other boy had his back to him, staring down at the ground far below. He was wearing all black: loose black cargo pants and a three-quarter length black wizard's cloak, obviously dressed for the chill that was in the air that night. He looked rather good in black; it fit him.

"You wanted to meet with me?" he said, wondering if Draco had even noticed that he was there.

"Mmm," Draco concurred after a short pause, still not turning around to face Harry or moving from his spot. Softly, but still direct, he asked, "What you said earlier, was it true? That I could…stay with you?"

Harry blinked at the back of the blonde's head. Whatever he had been expecting him to say, it hadn't been that.

"Yes," he replied hesitantly, wary if there was any trick hidden in Draco's question. "We—The Order—could hide you. You could be in our protection and work for us."

"The Order…" the other teen trailed off, as if tasting the words in his mouth. Harry knew that he knew about The Order. They were the counterpart of the Death Eaters, except working against Lord Voldemort instead of for him. Most people raised in the wizarding world might have at least heard rumors, and since Draco was raised around Death Eaters all his life, he would certainly know more.

Harry thought he heard a soft snort of distaste, but the other boy didn't say anything further about it. He decided that the sound must have been just in his imagination.

"Fine," he heard Draco mutter.

"What?" Harry said, staring at him in wide eyed disbelief.

"Have you gone deaf, Harry?" Draco turned around, staring him arrogantly in the eye. "I said 'fine I'll do it'. I'll join The Order and whatever else I need to do. I'll stay with you."

Harry stared at him further, disbelief, shock, puzzlement and bewilderment written over his face, his brain temporarily frozen. Draco certainly hadn't just said that, had he? Suddenly cold fingers were holding his chin firmly and he snapped back to the present, finding the boy directly in front of him. Harry's lips parted slightly, expecting a kiss to result from their close proximity, when instead Draco's other hand went to his forehead, gently bushing away a strand of messy hair that had fallen over his eye.

The Slytherin glanced around, backing away from him. "We should go somewhere more private."

Harry agreed. They could have been spotted at any second by a couple who had decided to slip out after curfew and come there, or by Filch or Mrs. Norris if they ever took it into their heads to look. But instead of heading for the staircase, Draco lifted himself up so he was sitting on the railing that he had previously been looking over. Then he was standing on it, holding himself up by the roof for balance.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, just as Draco swung himself up and out of sight. The boy's head appeared shortly, upside down, his hair hanging from it loosely.

"Scared, Potter?" he jested, an infamous smirk appearing on his upside down face. "I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave." The boy's head disappeared above the roof again.

Harry approached the banister and looked down, spotting the ground far far below him. This is stupid, he told himself, thinking about what he was about to do. He easily jumped up, sitting on the banister, and Draco lowered his hand to help, lying flat on the roof so he wouldn't fall off himself.

Harry told himself that he shouldn't be scared of heights, and normally he wasn't. He was a quidditch seeker after all. Having a fear of heights wouldn't do. But when he was playing quidditch, he always had a broomstick underneath him. A broom that he could control and land if he needed to. But standing on a banister and climbing up on the roof of a very tall tower? That was folly.

"Don't keep me waiting all night. I _am_ hanging here, idiot," Draco couldn't help but snap at Harry, irritated that the boy had seemingly started daydreaming.

"Sorry," he heard Harry mutter and after the boy had stood up, reached down to clasp his hand. His other hand grabbed Harry's other arm, while Harry pulled himself up, Draco steadying him. Once the Gryffindor was settled on the roof, Draco climbed up to the very top of it. Hogwarts had many roofs, with many different types of architecture. This was one similar to some muggle housing, with a slanted rooftop and red clay shingles for grip and balance. Harry sat next to him. The boy's eyes darted up to the sky and remained there, transfixed by the sight.

"Nice view," the boy muttered, though they were both aware that "nice" was an understatement. It was a crescent moon tonight, the clouds covering the sky in just the right amount of patches, and the stars dotting the sky like fireflies. The breeze was chilly but comfortable once you got used to it, or if you had stayed active by doing some activity such as climbing to the rooftop of a school building. Along with the expanse of the Hogwarts castle below them and the untamed tops of the trees in the Forbidden Forest in front of them, it created the perfect setting. No wonder couples always chose this place to sneak out to.

Suddenly Harry turned and shoved him angrily. "Don't call me an idiot!"

Draco shoved back. "That's because you are an idiot."

The two boys wrestled fiercely for a few minutes, only aware of their surroundings enough not to roll off the roof by accident. In the end, Draco had Harry pinned to the roof, unable to squirm out of his grasp and escape. The defeated boy gave up in disappointment. "I surrender."

Grinning, Draco lowered himself onto Harry, knowing exactly what he wanted to do with that surrender.

"Do you know…" he whispered, allowing his lips to graze Harry's as he spoke. He gave him a passionate kiss full of pent up emotion and desire. His tongue traced a path over Harry's lips, and he held Harry's bottom one gently between his teeth before releasing it. He moved his mouth over Harry's skin, creating a roundabout path to the boy's ear.

"…how much I love it…" his lips traced their way down the side of Harry's face and he slowly made his way down the tender underside of his chin, feeling the boy shift under him to give him easier access. Draco placed small kisses down the front of his new lover's throat, finally allowing his tongue to move from Harry's right shoulder to the inside of his elbow, laying more kisses there. He grinned with contentment as Harry's heart started to beat faster and his breath began to steady into a quicker rhythm.

Draco made his way to the inside of the boy's wrist, laying soft and small kisses on it and then made his way to the tip of Harry's fingers. He promptly placed the middle one in his mouth, enjoying the surprised pleasure that he heard in Harry's gasp. His tongue moved over Harry's fingers, licking the length of them with the tip of his tongue. He moved over the boy's hand more suggestively, alternatively kissing, licking and sucking, feeling his former enemy shift further with pleasure. Then, Draco repeated the process with the other arm, knowing that he was driving Harry crazy and loving every moment of it.

Finally he paused and raised his head again to look Harry in the eye. The Gryffindor was staring at him with only desire, wondering why he had stopped.

"…when you're angry," he finished his sentence with a smirk. It was part of the reason why he was attracted to Harry and part of the control that he had over him. Doing things to make Harry Potter angry was a definite turn on for Draco.

They kissed again, Harry returning his kiss just as hungrily as Draco gave it. What they were about to embark on was completely new, thrilling, and dangerous. It could cause serious consequences for them both, much more than petty rumors among their classmates; it could possibly get them killed. But Draco didn't care anymore. Gone were the days when he thought that to prove his worth as a pureblood he had to become a subservient lackey to the Dark Lord, like his father. He had realized that he wanted Harry. He wanted the passion…the excitement…and the taboo.


End file.
